My Broken Love Comedy
by DenshaKuro
Summary: Hated by Peers, disliked by teachers and occasionally get caught up in the middle of fights. But despite all that Percy Jackson was comfortable with his life...Until one day, a goddess decided to fix him up is by spicing up his love life. How will Percy cope in his everyday life knowing that Love was around every corner. AU, no demigods. High School story. No confirmed pairings.


_Densha here,_

 _I've been up and about reading manga and what not (Mostly in the romance Genre). So this is where the general idea of the story came from. I am very inexperienced when it comes to writing about romance and i hope this story will be a stepping stone in overcoming that. Well enough from me, enjoy._

* * *

 **Doubt that the stars are fire**

 **Doubt that the sun does move**

 **Doubt truth to be a lie**

 **But never doubt I love**

His breathing was hitched. His heart beat was becoming faster. Sweat dropped from his jaw.

Her face was very close. So very close that he could feel the warmth of her breath. Damn, that was a bit lewd. Even for him.

Her striking grey eyes stared back into his. He blinked cautiously.

He had fallen rather gloriously on top of the girl, the smartest girl in Olympia High. Any way you look at it, it was very bad. He blushed as he noticed that their fingers were slightly touching one another.

A…" He tried to talk. But the best he could do was a single syllable.

He should have gotten off her by now. Then, why was he so frozen in place, on top of a girl nonetheless? Moral and ethical reasoning implicated that he should just get off her, apologize and then pretend nothing ever happened. But his brain did not want that. Damn retarded brain.

"Please…" It sounded like a whisper from her, delicate and soft, just like how her skin looked like. It felt like a romantic cliché to him. No… it looked like a romantic cliché. The hallway was dark. There was absolutely no one, which was fortunate in his part. He was already disliked by everyone as a delinquent at school, or they would say. He didn't want to be known as a molester also. Do you know how seriously disgusting that sounded?

The girl moved his hand. It slowly inched closer towards his face. Was she going to stroke his cheek and confess her undying love for him? Yeah, that sounded cliché. Maybe…

"Please…" She continued calmly. "Get off me you pervert"

"Eh?"

Slap.

It stung like hell.

The blond girl stood up, straightened her skirt, and took off without a word. Of course that would happen. He sat on the ground, staring at her retiring figure as he cradled his red cheek.

"Ow" a rather late reply.

A moment later, a head comically popped up from the other hallway, with a curious look on her face.

A stunning girl with black hair and blue eyes came out of hiding.

"I would have thought that would have work" She said to the boy.

"Why the hell did you push me you crazy freak?" A tick formed on his head. "Annabeth Chase now hates me"

"I thought that you guys might actually have a connection" She placed her finger on her cheek cutely. "Like those things in manga and romance movies, where the guy crashes into the girl or something of the sort. Then after a few misunderstandings, fall deeply in love with each other" she giggled innocently.

"What demented world do you think we live in?" The boy clenched his head. "I thought you were a pro in romantic stuff."

"I am a pro… technically" Pro in romance novels and movies probably.

"What is that supposed to even mean?" How is one even technically a pro in romance? It's either you are or you aren't.

"Nevertheless" the girl interjected. "My plan would have worked, if you had been more attractive"

"Oi" He retort at the blatant insult.

"…But we can work on that" She gave a foxy grin.

The boy sighed audibly. What in the world did he get himself into?

…

 _Percy Jackson, a boy with raven black hair, currently attending Olympia High School as a second year student. He's subpar academically. Not extracurricular activities. Occasionally fights. He has accumulated a considerable amount of suspension during the past year. Not well known by peers. There is also a lacking of friends._

 _Romantic history non-existent as well as romantic…_

"Oi, what do you think you're writing about me?" Percy pulled the laptop off Silena Beauregard.

"I'm simply writing what I know about you" Silena explained as a matter of fact.

"'Subpar academically'…" Percy glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically, it means you're stupid"

"I know what it means!" He retorted. He registered the second part of her insult albeit very late "And I'm not stupid!"

Percy did a spit take at the last part "R-Romantic history N-Non-existent?" He stuttered. "I'll have you know…" His sweat dropped. That part was actually true, not that he will admit it to anyone, even to the she devil in front of him.

She smirked. As if she knew what he was thinking about. "'I'll have you know'…what?" She said in a teasing manner.

"Nothing" He reluctantly gave the laptop back to the girl. "Why are you writing about me anyways?"

"Lady Aphrodite asked me to do so"

Aphrodite. Hearing that name gave him the shivers. It was why he was in this predicament in the first place.

What was his predicament you may ask?

Well, it all started in a dream. A gorgeous lady appeared and explained some nonsense about love and the little things. Honestly, Percy wasn't even listening to her. A pretty face was one thing to stare at, but hearing that pretty face was another thing altogether.

Apparently, being a person of luckless romance was a sore sight for the Lady of Romance. So she decided, without Percy's consent of course, to spice up his love life, not like he had any to begin with.

Percy shrugged off the dream of being the cause of eating too much beef jerky before bed. Like hell Aphrodite came into his dream personally and told him that he basically sucked as a human being.

That was until one of the most attractive girls in school, Silena Beauregard, had went to talk to him.

Now, if you think there's nothing wrong with that, then you probably aren't familiar the social hierarchy of students. Pretty girls, like Silena, were on top of the social pyramid. While people like Percy, were on the foot on the pyramid. There's a very obvious social gap. And people tend to respect that.

Usually, people of the upper stratum would not be caught dead with the people of the lower stratum. It was just naturally how it all worked. Wolves stay with their packs. Lions stay with their pride.

So it didn't come to a surprise that Percy would suspect ulterior motives from the girl, like she had been forced on a dare to talk with the scary and creepy guy. Source: Percy.

It caught stares (glares) when people saw the both of them walk together to school.

It was at that time that Silena introduced herself as one of Lady Aphrodite's little helpers. It was at that time also, that Percy almost lost sanity.

He tried to get rid of the girl, first by just running away every time he saw the girl, then after that didn't work. He tried to scare her. Result: Not effective. It did have a detrimental effect on his masculinity.

So he was content to have her around. As long as she didn't bother him in anyway or form.

Later that day, she pushed him onto the smartest girl in school, Lovely.

"So when is the going to stop?" Percy asked the girl.

"When is what going to stop?"

"All the romance bullshit and what not" He leaned back into his chair. "I was pretty comfortable in my old life thank you very much"

Silena thought about it. "Never" she answered deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"Well usually we would have an approximate on how long we ' _help_ ' people" She explained.

 _Yeah right it's helping._

"…But it usually depends on the person, particularly their stats" Silena turned the laptop around so it would face Percy. "Yours however are very interesting."

Percy read the laptop. "What are those supposed to be, my stats?"

"Yes, and it seems" She stood up and pointed at his face. "You, by far, are the most unattractive person in the entire school. No sway-"

"Oi"

"-no class"

"Oi"

"- and no romantic sense at all" She finished. "No wonder lady Aphrodite made it seemed like a challenge."

"Alright, alright, as much as I love being insulted, I get what you mean. If I am such a hopeless case after all" he said sheepishly. "Then forget about me then"

She shook her head and smiled. "You never give up on love"

Whoa, whoa. Don't say that while making that face. You don't want me to fall in love with you right?

"…whatever" Percy looked away. This was going to be a big bother to him.

…

"So fancy telling me why the hell you're following me home?!" Percy asked as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh, is it a problem?" Silena replied gingerly.

"Hell yes it's a problem! I don't want random strangers barging into my house"

"But I'm not a stranger."

"I've only met you today," _Crazy bitch_ "-that counts as being a stranger. And furthermore, I want at least peace in my own house"

"Oh, is this the place?" She looked up to tall apartment complex.

"Don't just go and ignore me!"

"It looks different from what I expected."

"I don't even want to know what you-"

"I imagined you living in an abandoned warehouse" She interjected.

 _I REALLY didn't want to know what you think._

…

"Be quiet, my mom should be home by now and I really don't want her to hear a loud female voice. It might scare her" Percy opened the door. "I'm home"

"Oh" A voice came from the inside. "You're a bit late today" And came into view of her sweet and caring mother. Oh how she was a sight for sore eyes. "Oh…" She noticed a visitor.

"Sorry for intruding" She bowed. _She'd put up a façade._ Percy's eye twitched.

"Mom, please tell her that it's incredibly inappropriate for a girl to come home to a boy's house and please tell her to be on the way" _Please, please, please can you be a strict mother for the day?_

"Nonsense Percy, show your friend to the living room"

Percy groaned. _It looks like mom's not going to be much of a help. Thanks mom._

"I brought some biscuits and tea. I'm sorry it's what we have right now. I was just in the middle of making dinner"

"Mom you really shouldn't encourage her" Of course he was ignored by the two females.

"It's no problem Mrs. Jackson."

"Where's Paul?" Finally noticing his stepdad wasn't around.

"Paul still has some work at school dearie, he'll be back late" she stepped back into the kitchen.

As soon as Percy's mother was out of sight, Silena began pouring a cup of tea and took a bite of a biscuit. "This is good" she commented.

"I have absolutely no idea how you're so comfortable now"

"There's no reason why I shouldn't be. The place feels homey… and warm"

"Well it's my home. This will be the last time you'll see it so you better make it count" Percy grunted as he grab one of the biscuits.

Percy wondered why the girl had suddenly gone quiet. She would have responded with a comment or two on how disgusting he was. Percy turned. Her head was casted down and she was shaking slightly. Was she crying?

Whoa, no, no, no. He'd made someone cry. He had made a girl cry. Oh damn he wasn't good in a situation like this. He wasn't about to let his mom see a girl cry in the middle of the living room because of him. Shit, what should he do? Shit, what do girls like? He began brainstorming on what girls liked. Do girls like animals, or sweets?

Who was he kidding? He was hopeless when it came with girls.

Silena sniffed. "D-Do you really hate me that much?" the girl asked softly.

Percy scratched his cheek. "I don't… hate you" Damn how he hated how fragile girls could be.

The girl was still sniffing.

"I guess you can come back again…"Percy said sounding defeated. "Once in a while" _within reason_.

"Are you sure?" She asked, quite timidly. Her voice was really soft.

"Yeah, I guess" He said, sounding dejected as he scratched behind his head.

"Great" She said sounding cheery as a bright smile grew on her pretty face, all traces of crying gone like magic.

Percy went slack and looked dumbfounded. Do girls really get over something that quickly? Even he had to take some time when his favourite character died on one of the comics he read.

 _She tricked him._ This conniving little fox tricked him. Oh he hated her now.

"Percy" his mother called. "Is your friend staying for dinner?"

"N-OUCH" a stinging pain stopped his reply.

Percy stared at the girl stunned. She'd just pinched him.

"Would it be any trouble at all Mrs Jackson?" Silena replied.

"Of course not dear" Never in her life, Sally Jackson would deny a guest.

"Then it would be a pleasure" Silena gave a sly grin at the boy.

Percy groaned as he went into his room. He really wanted a bath now.

…

"Who would have thought that Percy would bring a girl home?" Paul stated as the four of them sat around the medium sized dinner table. Sally was besides Paul. Percy was besides Silena.

Sally was smiling as she served the food while Percy looked slightly annoyed that dinner time was tainted by a she-devil.

Exaggeration, I think not.

"I didn't bring her, she followed me home" Percy corrected. The three ignored Percy.

"I just hope my son's treating you well, he doesn't have any sway when it comes with the ladies" Sally added sweetly.

"Mom not you too c'mon" Percy groaned into his seat.

"He's been treating me well Mrs Jackson." Silena responded in a dignified manner.

Percy glared at her. "No I have not"

"Don't be so modest, Percy" Paul said as he winked at the boy.

Silena placed both her hands on her cheek in mock embarrassment. "He's been quite… _gentle_ with me" she said in an implying tone.

Percy did a spit take.

"W-what the hell are you s-saying?" the younger boy sounded incredulous.

Paul whistled as Percy flushed in annoyance. Sally hit Paul lightly on the shoulder.

And so they ate after the embarrassing debacle. Chicken breast with soup and gravy, added with an egg salad with brown rice. It wasn't much, but it was filling, just a regular family dinner.

"So how did you meet Percy?" Paul asked as Percy cleared up the dining table.

"Satan introduced me to her" Percy deadpanned as he went to the kitchen.

Silena ignored the comment "Well, I think it was around three years ago."

Percy rolled his eyes. There she goes, spinning another crazy story. He wasn't even going to deny what she had to say, too troublesome.

"I was going back from school one day" she continued. "And these kids came up to me, demanding money. I was really scared, I mean who wouldn't be. I almost cried thinking they might hurt me." Her voice sounded so genuine, that even Percy stopped to listen. "Then a knight in shining armour came to save me. Well, a knight in dirty school uniform I suppose" Silena looked at Percy. He couldn't make out the look on her face.

 _This story was supposed to be fake right._ Why did it feel real?

"So after three years of searching, I finally found him, and I fell deeply in love" She made exaggerated motions with her hands.

"Oh you poor dear" Sally hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me about this Percy?"

"Now that's how a man's supposed to act" Paul complimented Percy.

"I…" Percy was at lost for words. That didn't happen. But why did it feel real.

…

"You didn't have to walk me home" Silena said as he balanced herself on the road rail.

"It's late, and mom said a girl shouldn't walk alone when it's dark" Percy defended as he stuffed his hands into his jacket. "Besides, your home is near right? Are your parents going to be okay with this?"

"I live by myself" she said. "So I think I'm okay"

"Oh" was his only reply.

There was silence, broken occasionally by a passing vehicle and their light footsteps. It wasn't really cold that night, but it was enough to make him shiver. He didn't know how Silena could manage the cold. The moon was visible as the stars faded under bright city light.

"It's real you know" she stated.

Percy looked at her. She looked absolutely pretty when she looked normal and not scheming.

"What's real?" Percy asked.

"The story" She answered. "About you saving me, it's true"

What was she talking about? "What? I don't remember-"

"I do" She interrupted. "I remember it to every single detail. I remember how you had a plaster on your nose. How your hair was slightly longer at that time. I remember your voice like how I hear it now"

This was awkward. He certainly did not remember anything about saving a girl. If he did he was sure he would have remembered it.

"Maybe you've mistaken me with someone else, Silena" Percy tried to counter. He didn't want anyone else's good deeds on his shoulders.

Silena shook her head. "I told you. I remember every single detail" Silena stopped walking and turned to face him. "Well this is my stop, thanks for walking me"

"No problem" Percy looked away. "Don't mention-"

There was a soft peck on his cheek, light and very quick. Percy turned to Silena. She had closed the distance and was suddenly very close. She had kissed his cheek.

"That's how you make someone fall in love" Silena said softly as she turned to her apartment complex. "See you tomorrow"

Percy touched his cheek where her lips met. _What the hell is wrong with that girl_?

"She got me good" Percy mumbled out as he stared where Silena had just been.

He shook his head violently. No this was Aphrodite's doing. He shouldn't take this too seriously and be brought into Aphrodite's game. That'll be the last thing he will ever do.

He turned around and began walking back to his house. Maybe…everything will turn out okay for him.

The next day Silena had pushed him on Annabeth Chase a second time.

* * *

 _A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue with this or Just stick with dark and plot heavy stories. Comment on that yeah?_


End file.
